the namikaze twins
by AkaneGurung
Summary: Naruto and Naomi are brother and sisters even though they do not look like it. Naruto is always clumsy and never listens to anyone but his little sister is always trying to stop her brother from getting into trouble . (Naomi and Naruto parents &uchiha are alive).What will happen when on their first mission.(Yes i suck at summary's yes this is my first fanfic) Please read !
1. Chapter 1 enter the twins

SUMMARY

Naruto and Naomi are brother and sisters even though they do not look like it. Naruto is always clumsy and never listens to anyone but his little is always trying to stop her brother from getting into trouble . (Minato & Kushina are still alive).What will happen when on their first mission.(Yes i suck at summary's yes this is my first fanfic) Please read !

* * *

All the naruto characters belong to the rightful owner masashi kishimoto only naomi

* * *

"NARUTO COME BACK HERE!" Shouted the static Male with the scar on his nose.

"HARDLY! I'M NOT EVER GOING BACK!"Replied Naruto as he made a non-formal face :P

" Onii-chan you should listen to Iruka sensei before otousan gets mad"says the intelligent blond who was following him fast

"Oh come on Naomi is on Iruka sensei side to unfair(!)"said the Naruto with a puffed up face

"Come Naruto nii chan I never said that"replied an angry Naomi

Then with hands seals he disappeared in a *POOF*

"Hehehe:D I think I lost 'em."As he carefully pulled of the invisibility cloke

"Ohh SO YOU THOUGHT YOU LOST US?" Grinned an angry red face Iruka

"Ermm you see-"He said hesitating before he was cut off by Iruka sensei

"Hehehe doesn't explain it!" He shouted looking like a ripe tomato

* * *

op song wind akeboshi n0aruto ending 1

* * *

everyone was staring at the blond who was tied up

*hump* said naruto as he faced the other way not listen to iruka sensei

"NARUTO"shouted iruka

"Told you he would be mad"said naomi

"no you didn't you said that otousan was going to get mad " he said staring at the blond sitting on the desk

"BOTH OF YOU SHOULD LISTEN AND NOW BECAUSE OF NARUTO WE ALL ARE DOING THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU AGIAN"he shouted in rage while a tick mark appeared on his forehead.(basicaly the thing that appears on the forehead when an anime characters gets mad

everyone started groaning

"Thanks naruto"said a small boy with pineapple hair-do

"shut up shikamaru"replied naruto

"naruto i swear i will kill you"said a pink hair girl

"sakura not you to"he replied to the love of his live

"n..nar..naruto i..ti..is..no...pro..problem"said a short haired girl

"oh hinita he was just about to finish when iruka cut them off

"ok haruno sakura"he said looking at his clipboard

"haruno sakura !transformation"she said and in a *poof*

she had turned into iruka

"hmm"he said

"didi you see that sasuke kun she said turning around to face the black haired boy"she said excitedly

"uchiha saskue " he said just when he was about to look at his paper he had already transformed

"ok.."he said shocked seeing how fast he had transformed"

"naomi namikaze"he said looking at the blond who was sitting on the table

"hai"she said

with out saying a word she transformed

"right"he said

" naruto namikaze"he said

"hmmm transform"he said

*poof*

but instead of transforming into iruka he had transformed into a naked naomi except she was more older and had huge tits

iruka turned white for a second before having a huge nose bleed along with some other boys

"hahahaha sensei do you like my own jutsu i mad called the seduction jutsu" he said laughing so much that he had to grab his belly

then suddenly he felt some kind of urge of kill behind him

he turned around to see naomi with 3 fox tails and ears appear which means she was in one of her moods

"uuummm...you see he could not finish his sentence because the next moment he got flung into the wall

"do not do that agian "she said angrily

while the others had just backed of because of how much anger she showed (note: her anger is like Kushina)

* * *

"tadaima"said naomi

"okaerinasai"replied Kushina

"hhmmm..."said Kushina

"doushita okaasan"naomi asked

"where is naruto and also do you know where your dad went he was here "she said with a confused look on her face

"oh because naruto nii chan colored the hokage faces he had to clean them up and dad is somewhere in a meeting he sent his summoning to me"she said

"ok but make sure thr=ey are hime for dinner " she said

"ok mum"she said running up the stairs to her room

she quickly got her guitar from the coner of her room and sat in her bed (which is not really a bed just huge bean bags and cushions she has a habit to act like a fox basically side affects of having the kyuubi inside of her luckily naruto does not have these side affects because he had less of the kyuubi)

she started singing

(this song is by supercell called perfect days i just love also belongs to it's rightful owner )

here is the thing copy and paste on Google and it is the first thing that appears

watch?v=JBI01oLcBsM

* * *

(at the hokage mountain)

"do i have to clear it"said naruto grumpily

"yes"said iruka

"after you clean this up you can go home"he said

"like i care"he said

"uummm..."he was going to say something nice when naruto cut him off by saying

"what do you want now "he said looking up

"well if you finish quickly then i might treat you to ramen"he said

in a instant a smile shot up his face

* * *

*slurp**slurp*

"thanks iruka sensei "he said when he was eating

"so why do you do those things"he asked

he stopped eating and then said "because i want them to notice me and naomi not think i am a demon"he said with a sad look on his face

"but dont you think that is going to make them think you are crazy or something"he said

"no i will make them realize"he said with a determined face

"ano sa ano sa iruka sensei "he said excitedly

"want another bowl "he asked

"no but can i try the forehead protector on "he said with a big grin on his face

"sorry but only konoha ninja can wear this"he said

"baka another bowl"he said angrily

"ehhh"iruka said

* * *

author note

ME:so what do you think

NAOMI:you do know you forgot to say what we look like and most of the characters

ME:dang it

NARUTO:why do i have to be clumsy

ME:shut up will you

ok anyway i will give you links to the photos and stuff(by the way when naomi gets really really happy,angry fox ears and 3 tails and when she is sad or is really finding a cushion,place or person she will turn into a tiny fox with 9 tails)

naruto,sasuke and others will wear the same cloths and things

this is what naomi looks like in the story

art/Naruko-174899592

she does not wear the earrings i will give this creation to its rightful owner

anyway please review and till next time jane


	2. Chapter 2 the truth

**THE NAMIKAZE TWINS**

**So yeah the first chapter I kinda messed up but anyway this time I will remember to explain what the characters look like so this time . I guess my author note about the Naomi thing made no sense it is my first fanfic give me time. I will also try to update as fast as i can.**

**I will explain allover in this chapter about their personality how they look and things. I thank Bankai777 for doing a review I not sure about Shizuka or Shion but I might pair Naruto with Hinita in the future for now i just not going to pair him with anyone.**

**so i will say i might pair Naomi with Sasuke or Gaara **

**I am going to start of where Naomi is wishing him good luck **

* * *

"onii chan good luck"Naomi said with a big smile

"thanks i will do my best"he replied with his thumbs up ( i suck at the replication technique )he said in his thoughts

he walked in to the room confidently

"right lets get started "said Iruka looking at Naruto

"hai the replication techinque "he said putting his hands together

but the only thing that appeared was a white sloppy naruto

(crap)he thought

"NARUTO YOU FAIL"Iruka shouted at him

"you know Iruka his stamina and movements are good we could pass him"said Mizuki

a bright light of hope shot up on naruto's face

"Mizuki everyone who has passed so far can do three rplicants when he can't do even one which is why i can not pass him"iruka said looking at naruto

* * *

"look mum i passed which means i am a true ninja right"said a boy

"Thats what i expect from my son"said a tall man

"Mom is going to cook you something special when we get home ok"said a woman with long hair

"naruto nii chan it's ok "said Naomi

"no it is not this is my third time failing and you should stop holding back you could be at the level of an anbu Sou-taichou "he said angrily

"look over there it is the only kid that didn't pass"said a tall woman with long brown hair

"that is good because if he passed it would be trouble "said another woman

"yeah because he is.."she had got cut off

"shhh...it is prohibited to say anymore"said another woman

Naruto and Naomi could hear them

then a sudden gust of wind appeared it was Mizuki sensei

"what are you doing here"Naomi and Naruto asked

"oh i just wanted to talk to you two"mizuki said

* * *

"iruka"the sandaime said,"i need to talk to you later with the yondaime"

"hai sandaime sama"iruka replied

* * *

"iruka does not hate you he just wants you to pass"mizuki said facing the sun which was setting

"if he wants Naruto to pass then why not let him pass"Naomi said kicking legs back and forth

"hhmmm...now you think about it"muzuki said

"i just want to pass so Naomi does not hold back"Naruto said

"looks like i have no choice guess i will tell you"muzuki said as he turned around to face Naruto

"what"Naruto said

* * *

"yondaime sama the scroll of sealing has been stolen by namikaze uzumaki Naruto"an anbu

"nani...what about Naomi"minato said

"we had got the report from Naomi and she has gone with iruka to the forest to find him"the anbu replied

"I will go there first you can just go and search for him "minato

minato disappeared in a yellow blur

"*sighs*looks like dinner is going to be late"kushina said comming out from the kitchen

"i will be going to you come with me to"kushina said as she walked past the anbu to the door

"hai kushina sama"the anbu replied following her

* * *

In the forest

"haaa...haaaa...looks like i managed to do it"Naruto said trying to catch his breath

"Naruto"said a voice

as Naruto turned around to see iruka with Naomi behind him

"iruka sensei i can pass right"Naruto said

"what do you mean"iruka said

"well muzuki sensei said that if i use this scroll then i can pass the test"Naruto said with a grin on his face

"who said that"iruka asked

just when Naruto could answer they heard laughter

they all turned around to see muzuki perched on a tree with two huge shuriken on hhis back

"hehe so naruto give me the scroll of sealing"muzuki said as he held out a hand to naruto

"naruto don't"iruka cried out

"why are you on the demon brats side"muzuki said

"because he is not a deomon and nor is naomi"iruka said hiding the two behind his back

"the next thing you know there are a several shuriken aimed at Naruto an and Naomi

as the two wait for their death it had never came because iruka had took the blow

"IRUKA SENSEI"they both shouted

"oh i didn't think you would actually do that"muzuki said

"naruto and naomi do you know why the villagers hate you so much"muzuki said

"NO STOP MUZUKI THAT IS FORBIDDEN TO SAY"iruka shouted trying to break free from the hold of the shuriken

"it is because the kyubii is sealed in both of you"muzuki said waiting for their shocked exprison

but i t never came

"oh about kurama chan"naomi said facing muzuki with a dark look

"kurama...who is kuruma"muzuki asked

"the kyubii"naomi replied

you knew about the kyubii"muzuki said

"we knew about this a long time ago mother and father told us"naomi said as she disappeared in a flash

"huah"muzuki said shocked

naruto had a huge grin on his face"go naomi"naruto shouted

in a split second naomis foot colided with muzuki face

"naomi"iruka said

muzuki stood up again"is this the best you can do"he said

"naruto ready"naomi said

"yeah"naruto replied

"kaga bunshin no jutsu"naruto and naomi shouted

as hundreds of naomi and naruto appeared in the forest

muzuki could not even move he was to shocked aloong with iruka

"this is payback"all the clones shouted

* * *

"iruka sensei you ok"naruto and naomi asked as they approched him

"yeah thanks to you two"iruka said with a grin on his face

""naruto close your eyes" iruka said

"why"naruto said pouting

"just do it"iruka said

"fine"he replied

naomi laughed at this

"shut up"naruto said

"hai hai mr bossy boots"naomi said as she was smiling brightly

"both of you shut up"iruka shouted"now naruto close your eyes if you want the suprise"

"ok"naruto said quickly closeing his eyes

as naruto closed his eyes iruka tok of his headband and tied it on naruto head

"iruka sensei what are you doing"naruto asked

"open your eyes"iruka said putting his hands on his lap

* * *

"sandaime sama yondaime sama we can't find naruto anywhere"one of the ninjas shouted

"it si ok now he will be back"the sandaime replied

"what do you mean"another ninja asked

"someone managed to bring him back"the sandaime explained

* * *

naruto prov

as I slowly opened my eyes I saw iruka sensei in front of me but I was quite surprised when I saw his headband tied on my head

"why "I asked

"because you pass "iruka said as the sun rose

"see I told you Naruto chan that you could do it "Naomi mocked

* * *

**so so what do you think I kinda rushed this I was also updating late because I had so many other ideas in my head .I kinda had a minute where I was like what am I writing .**

**I forgot to save half of this when I was shutting down the computer so I had to do it all over again and I might write up the new stories I had in my head**

**Naruto: yes I am a ninja*does a victory dance**

**Naomi: well this chapter is better than the last one**

**me:i know**

**Naomi: so you are making me someone that sticks to naruto and is hiding my true powers**

**Me:why you don't like it I can change it(grins) **

**Naomi:no it is just...it is so cool so am I going to have lasers shoot out of my eye*eyes sparkle anime style)**

**Me:*sighs*she is exactly like naruto**

**Naomi/Naruto:HEY!**

**me:*sighs*well see you guys again(does that creepy face lee does when he is happy you know sparkly teeth and stuff)**

**Thank you again to people who read and liked this story**


	3. author note

I am sorry guys but I have lost interest in writing stories at the same time fate is being a bitch because there was things ready and uploaded only to find out they had been deleted.

so right now I am pissed. I will rewrite this story and also put up another story. when I have calmed down and can be actually be bothered to do anything I will rewrite this story and delete this message.

I will apologise to loads of people I am so sorry.


End file.
